Sururi
by Moyashi-Kun06
Summary: An 8 year old boy named Allen Walker with white hair and a cursed left eye, and red left hand. Wished that he can be in a world that he can belong. What he wished for is more than he wanted and began a new life in another dimension. What will he do to get back into the real world? Or is this what he really wanted, and to stay forever in Sururi? Thing is-he's in a middle of a war.
1. Prolouge- Starting of one's Journey

**_All respect for Katsura hoshino for her awesome work on -Man!  
I don't own -Man or the amazing characters! (I wish I did, but Katsura-San did a great job of putting the whole Manga together!)  
I own the plot though, and my imagination of -Man!  
Hope you enjoy the Prologue! If your a fan of -Man, then you know who is talking in their head while writing on christmas day. I f your not, It Allen! The Glutton and Dango eater! Nyan~ Enjoy~ :3_**

_Sururi_

_Prologue _

_People say that, "Just because you don't see it, it's not real." Or "If you can't touch, feel, taste, smell or even hear; it's not real." Funny though, I read a story about a girl who fell down a hole, and came to a world called "Wonderland". I used to read that with my father, Mana, it was so 'real' when he told it to me; he would read it to me as if it was reality. As if the story came to life, whenever there was an explosion in the story, he would wave around his hands and wiggle his body around and make a 'BANG' sort of noise. I would almost fall off his lap, because when it came to reading stories, I would most likely fall asleep on his lap. He would always read me stories at night, so I would go to bed early, in his library where all the warmth of the fire place covered the whole library like a thick warm blanket. Candles lit the mini library as the fire kept warmth and light, it added comfort and heart._

_I would have never thought of a better life than this. If it's recalling you are now in an orphanage and has three annoying friends, it's great! Kaylith, Y.K, and Rose, they are my best friends, But, there is a certain 'someone' that always teasing me about my height. Just because I'm short! I don't get it! It's no fair! Why do I have to be the short one? Just because I'm the youngest too! Why do I even bother putting up with him? It nonsense it is! Just the thought of it makes my blood boil like water in a cattle being boiled. His name is Y.K, a boy only 3 years older than me, and he's as you know…tall. That's why he calls me a "moyashi", meaning "beansprout" in Japanese, he has long hair, and he ties it up high and leaves the rest of his hair dangle down, long and dark black. He is 11 years old with; I think has 'anger issues'. Never… Call… Him… Yu! That's where I introduce you to Kaylith, a flaming 11 year old red head that calls me moyashi too, it's unbelievable isn't it!? He is always smiling and is happy. He is active and he always calls Y.K: Yu, instead of his nickname. Y.K would get his small, but, long wood of bamboo and chase Kaylith around. The thing I learned that they are very fast. Then my other friend, Rose a 9 year old… She is kind and so passionate of animals. She is fast, and packs a kick… and I mean it! She wears her hair in two little piggy tails, and is dark green; she always wears her favourite Chinese dresses, which are purple, pink and white. Kaylith has orange flaming hair that sticks up and wears a bandana, and wears a green shirt and an orange scarf, and brown shorts, light blue thin pants and dark brown boots and an eye patch over his right eye. Y.K wears a dark blue long shirt that goes to his knees and wears black tight shorts and wears black shoes. Merry Christmas!_

_25__th__ of December 1690_

"YES! Finished, another piece of my simple life completed this Christmas!"  
Loud sounds of 'shhhhhh' fill the silence. "Sorry" the boy said with an apologising face. The Orphanage was silent and dark, the only one awake was the little boy with his toy golem, which was gold and yellow. With angel like wings and long tail, the boy always had it with him. When his friends were asleep or either doing something else, the boy would always find a way to have company. Speaking of company, its name was named Timcampy named by the boy. The boy found it at the back of the orphanage where the garden is grown. As the night continued the unthinkable happened. As the boy was ready to go to bed, he saw something out of the window. He knows what it is and closes his eyes and places a smile on his face, calm and relaxing, he opens his eyes and lay down and holds Timcampy tight to his chest. He then finally said a final goodnight. "Good night Mana…"


	2. Chapter 1- Wish Upon A Special Star

**It's me again! With a new chapter already! Nyan~ :3  
Moyashi-Kun is pumped up once again! AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME! (Except for food and dango's! yummm~) :)  
If you like Sururi so much, please review, favourite if you like it, or follow if you want to by free choice!  
Allen: *bows* Please enjoy this chapter, she works her hardest each day to maintain her calm. Thankyou! ;3  
Kaylith: YEAH! IM PUMPED UP TOO! Can't wait till Shorty makes the next chap~! ENJOY~~~~ XD  
Y.K: I have nothing else to say... except...  
Rose: Except what?  
Y.K: THIS MAKES ME LOOK SOFT! If you want me kick some ass, I will be happy to! Just please review so I can finally keep my anger-issues to a minimum! Arigatou! ^OWO^  
Rose: Please make everyone's days a happy one! Thankyou for your support and enjoy! ^_^ and that Y.K doesn't kill anyone yet... ha-ha... 'o_o  
**

**Oh and I forgot to do the disclaimer thing! So I see it a lot in the other fanfics, so I forgot to do it in the prologue. sorry... -OK!  
Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, I only own Kaylith, Rose and Y.k, because they are just my Oc's I made up, I'm hoping to show them on Deviant Art!**** So I own the plot in Sururi, But I absolutely don't won Katsura Hoshino's brain, thinking, or imagination!**

**Thankyou to those who favourite and followed on Sururi!  
So thankyou- and here is Chapter 1 peoples! :3 Nya~**

Chapter 1-

Wish upon a special star

•†•†•†•

The boy was fast asleep as he dreams happily.  
_The sun was high and mighty, while the moon was just visible and had a mysterious glow. As two performers made their way to a road to follow to the next town to make their next act; a happy smiling kid about 4 years old, walked happily holding the man's hand. As they walk forward, it seems as nothing can stop them. The boy had brown hair and a mitten glove on his left hand. He wore a clown outfit. A brown and light green chess board pattern covered the clothes; with a black shirt underneath, and black shorts and brown boots. As for man, he wore a black coat, a _black_ and white suit underneath and a black hat. Like the one that "The Cat in the Hat" wears, but wider! The Man also wore big boots that were dark black. As the man smiled, the child too, had as big of a smile as the man._

The next day…

It was bright and early; the boy with white hair woke up from the sun's rays, yawned and stretched with all his might not to get stiff. As for the other children, they tried their best to cover away the sun from their eyes, avoiding the sun light from their 'precious' sleep. Neither of them knew that the boy had gotten up and made his way out of the shared room, full of another 5 or 8 kid's in their beds all tucked in warm blankets . Meanwhile, the boy with white hair and silver-greyish eyes made his way to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. Not to feed himself, but, to make sure all the other kids have their breakfast, it's what they say, and breakfast is the important meal of the day.  
He always did this, not that he really liked the other kids…but he had no choice. He was way different than the other children; even he was more different than the other unwanted children. He opened the kitchen door and looked around to see what he needed. He scanned the kitchen… The kitchen wasn't that tidy, at least it was functionary. The cupboards were on the left, with all the pots and metal and steel 'tools' were kept. The higher furniture was where the cups and plastics where kept, the lower furniture was where the glass and plates where kept. The metal and steel pots and utensils where kept in the middle back, and knives and pans where kept above the table for easy reach. A thin, but not that thin lines of a grid held the utensils steady and high with a piece of string supporting it so it doesn't fall. A cutting board was placed in the middle of the bench, with the sink on the right side. All the ingredients are stored in the storage room next to where you enter on the right side.

He went to every cupboard to get what he needs, to feed over 50 or so orphans in this religion orphanage. Despite how short he is, he uses a little stool and ladder to reach the tools he need. He leaves the actual cooking and boiling to Jerry the chief. An African man that got taken away from his family to be forced to work for the Church and the Central, the most worst torture and blood shed you ever imagine. He wears a grey long shirt that reaches to his hips and black pants to his ankles, sandals to wear on his feet, his violet hair and in two long pigtails with a long hair tie to make them straight and not go all over the place.

"Good morning Allen! How are you this morning?"

Jerry said with enthusiasm in his voice. The white haired boy named Allen looked over his shoulder and gave Jerry a smile and replied,

"I doing fine, and today I feel refreshed!"

Even though he didn't had a bath to be actually refresh and bright, he felt that today is going to be different. What a feeling and sense for a little 8 year old to feel at an early age. Before Allen knows it, he sees Jerry with his apron on and boiling the food for breakfast.

"Such a fast man…"

Allen thought. He blink's his eyes for a while before coming back into reality. He shakes his head left to right and went back into the kitchen to help Jerry, but Jerry insists for Allen to have a proper bath before all the other children wakes up.

"Scratch that…Fast, kind, caring and an awesome cook." Allen thought with a smile as he ran.

He ends up in the wrong place; he has a way of finding himself in the wrong place he doesn't want to be in. Then he hears a dim voice, very unstable and raspy. Allen then ventured more deep through the tunnel he ended up in by mistake. Or…is it part of a play, a puppet show. Allen stood still for a moment to think,

"This could be a trap…better go back."

Allen then turns his heal into the direction, opposite of where he heard the voice. Just when he was about to go, he thought for a moment,

"Where am I?! I went a bit too far into the tunnel, DAMMIT!"

Allen put his tiny hands through his white hair, messing it more, as you can tell, Allen is having a "mental breakdown." After his little moment of frustration, he got himself together and turned back to where he heard the voice. He turns his heal again and his body to the dark descending tunnel. Further he went, the more he got the nerve to run back into the light, he wasn't that stupid to never come alone unprepared. He points his right arm up to the tunnels "roof" and then came out a little golem, Timcampy. Allen smiled knowing he has company and that he trusts Timcampy and Timcampy trusts him. Allen then hears that same voice again,

"Please help me…I'm down here!"

The voice said. Allen gain concern of who was ever down there. He looks at Timcampy and nods his head; the golem knows what Allen was going to do. Allen then runs to the source of where he heard it. The voice grows ever so loudly,

"SAVE ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Allen turns his head left to right and sees a girl inside a cage. Hands on bars trying to shake or break the bars for freedom and escape, Allen's heart shattered into pieces, not only finding a girl, but many others. Mythical creatures, Mutants, dolls that once was human, rare animals, it was sickening. Allen places his right hand to his mouth not to scream or gain attention to whose work has done on these innocent creatures and people. What gains his attention was a gigantic machine in the middle, which couldn't see it? It was generated by some kind of blue flames or auras. Allen went closer, only focusing on the light, intrigued by its beauty and patterns, he took another step lifting his left hand with a white glove on it, he forces his left hand to go forward, even closer just to get a feel of its'-

"STOP!"

Allen snapped out of it and takes a step back only to find him tripping over a metal pole and landed on his bottom. He rubs it to smooth out the pain and asks the girl,

"Why did you shout at me for?!"He said in a quick tone.

The girl in the cage answered,

"That flame will burn you alive in a matter of seconds; you won't even get the chance to say 'help'!"

She settles down and leans against the bars,

"Why are you here?"

Her eyes fixes on Allen, not letting her contact be for nothing, she had determination in her eyes, and she wasn't going to let that go. Allen puts a sleepy grin on his face and eyes off the girl, he looks around, and giggles,

"I absolutely have no idea…Ha Ha…"

He sits there for a minute or so to get a better picture of where he is. Cages, that's all he thinks of and sees….is more cages of innocent beings that only want freedom; and that's what they will get! Allen was determined too, you can see his grey-silver eyes lighting up with fire, showing how alive he is and positive of getting every single being or creature out...alive. He went to search every corner and every mysterious spot to find the keys, every cage has a lock label with "Myth Lock" He was sure the key was somewhere…But one question remains, that was replying in Allen's mind… That always bothered him… Should he risk his own life for those he doesn't even know, should he risk himself of getting captured? If he does, he's going to make sure he didn't do it all for nothing…even though he's five, he didn't give a damm!

Then, luck and God comes to him, seeing a shine of silver dangling from a nail, hammered into the brick wall. Cracks connected from the nail to the roof and floor, "someone had anger issues…" Allen thought sarcastically. He runs across the room and hears the mythical creatures and beings and creatures howling and screaming, excited and ready to be set free. Allen smiled that he finally finds the key, but it was too high and out of reach, he knows he can't reach it. It must be an adult that must've hanged it up there. If Allen has Kaylith and Y.K with him they would get it in no time with any sweat to it. Rose could reach it if she jumps with the power and strength in her legs. Allen had no strength at all, he was short and weak. What many people might not know is that he has a dark secret…one that wouldn't compare to forbidden cities or ancient arts. One that turned his life into rubbish and sorrow, in an Orphanage and is hated by many, but loved by five, grateful for food and water, but not enough to gain that empty feeling in his chest; love. Allen then pushes it all aside and then lifted his hand into the air and raises it high and he takes his white dirty glove off, and there it was…his purpose of his life and the ugly mutant arm that cursed his life for eternity. Red as blood and scales like dragons, cold and unforgettable; he knows what he must do. The girl in the cage wide-eyed his  
remarkable existence and fascinating arm, looking closer every time Allen moved; she couldn't believe it. All she could do is waiting for Allen's next move, and leave her breathless. A bright glow engulfed the whole room into a soft light green colour and then dies down and what she saw was horrific and breath-taking. She gasped,

"Just, what are you…?"

Allen turns around, and looks towards the girl with golden beautiful hair with gorgeous curls that went to the ground,

"Just your average brat, just…with a little slight deformation."

Allen curves his flat lips into a smile.  
Allen reaches with his arm, or…is it an arm at all? A silver-grey colour flash's before the golden hair girl eyes, from her view, it's just a blur of sharps and metal. In Allen's view, it a disgusting, but fearful weapon of death, Allen extends his arm high and long to reach the keys quickly and quietly. He turns it back into the red and scaly arm it was. He then hooks it off fast with such speed and cautiousness. He keeps his focus on the keys and flips through every one of them until one had "Myth Lock" on it. He celebrates in his head in excitement, the girl beams in hope and excitement, just by reading the boy's face,

"We're going home, finally! Thank you!"

Allen was proud and happy, happy that he gets to saves others. But honestly, he is little sad, seeing others are being released, and not him; he wanted to get out of the Orphanage, but he can't. Rose and Kaylith might miss him. Maybe... Y.K won't, Allen would be think it will be an honour to leave Y.K's sorry _arse_ at the pitiful Orphanage.

Allen's thoughts got interrupted by a dim voice from the other side of the tunnel. Allen pauses and thinks; where could he hide? Of course he knows it would have happened eventually. He just never thought it would happen so quickly. Allen sprints to the empty space near the cages and blends in with the shadows. Even though his skin is pale and not dark, even though his arm is red and not camouflaged, even though his white hair is bright; hiding in the shadows was the best thing he _is _good at. Of all the times he _was_ abused and broken, _before_ he came to England's religious Orphanage. He always finds his way to hide, that smile of his that lights up darkest moments; like a fallen angel, he has fallen hard. Allen closes his eyes shut tight, as he waits for the person to leave, to continue freeing the others. Allen thinks of positive things in life, when in a death-or-feared moment. Allen hugs himself in petal position while trying not to cry and scream. What if the person notices the keys missing? Allen could be in trouble. Big trouble indeed. All he could do is hope for the best to happen, or pray to god to not let anything bad happen to him. That's what all the other kids do when they get caught plunging the weak and small down the toilets. Hoping not to get the cane or whip. He hears faint but clear voices on the other side of the room and hugs himself tighter.

"Where's all my keys!?" a voice booms and echoes around the room.

Allen squeezes tighter, making his nails dig inside his flesh. Dirtying the white shirt more, as blood stains mark where he dug his rib cage.

"I-I don't know!" A feminine voice stutters. Allen knows who it is.

It is the girl that was screaming for freedom, the girl with gorgeous golden curls that spread around the square base cage. Allen shoots his head up he thinks in his head for a while,

"I can't let her be the blame. I have to do something, if I do nothing…she will…I will…"

Allen gab's a near-by iron bar and sneaks up the dark figure. The figure was in the dark, so Allen couldn't get a clear image. Suddenly, the figure steps out of the dark and into the lamp dim light. Allen's eyes went wide of what he sees right in front of him.

"It can't be…"

Allen's mind went blank, pitch black, until the person looks straight at Allen by turning his back. Their eyes went into dead-lock, the person takes a step forward, and Allen takes a step back. Every move the person makes, Allen flinches or steps back, every minute Allen grew more afraid, every second…Allen grew more paranoid.

"Master…Cross…" Allen's body went wobbly and shaky.

His eyes are wide and scared, his whole existence shakes into fear of the red-head man. Spiky and blood red hair that goes down to his waist, a white mask with a cross that covers his right eye, on his left eye he wears a small piece of one frame of glasses, and a devilry smirk with those blue cold eyes.

"Evening, Allen Walker." Cross said. "Long time, since I heard that scared voice of yours…hasn't it?"

Cross smirks, showing his teeth; sharp and hard… his black torso and white shirt with long baggy sleeves moves with his swift movement, his long pants that go to his ankles, boots that go up to his knee, brown and gold. His torso with gold buttons and brown pockets, his pitch black pants and flat boots that stomp on the ground hard. That was all Allen had to worry about now, his long lost abusive master, that other thing he has to worry about later, is the fact that his master always carry a gun in his pocket holder with a strap that goes around his chest to his back and connects right back. What in the world Allen can possibly do, when a gun vs a child no older than 9 or 10? How on earth is Allen going to free all these creatures he felt sympathy for, when the one standing in his way is his own nightmare? Oh how he wishes for another chance, for that wish to come true at this very moment! Oh how Allen wishes Cross to go away. At the time of need, Allen found himself face to face with his worst nightmare and uses his iron bar. He swings it side to side, closing his eyes to wish Cross to disappear, and while doing so, he takes some steps back, afraid to get any closer to Cross then he already is. Suddenly, Allen trips over a cord or plug, something that connected to the blue flaming machine. Allen snaps his eyes open and looks up to Cross, finding a shocking and horrid face and emotion. Allen thinks for a second,

"Why is Master Cross making such a terrified look on this face?"

Allen sits on the ground away from the plugs or cords and looks and watches as Cross goes into mental-breakdown. Cross's hands were messing up his hair even more, and clenches his teeth hard. Allen had no idea what was happening. Allen is only 8, but he knew a lot of things, such as swearing, combat, comebacks (he is very good, very good indeed) he is also the best at fighting and being called a monster. Cross zips around the circular room to find all the creatures cheering and growling. The girl puts on a huge smile,

"Get ready everyone…Where going home!" The girl cheers out loudly.

"What does she mean by…home?" Allen questions himself.

A dark deep shadow peers above Allen, Angry eyes daggers at Allen's, as the shadow gets darker and bigger.

"Look what you have done! My beautiful master-piece is ruined because of you! Go to hell! You useless piece of…"

Before Allen could hear what Cross was about to yell at him, another blurry shadow dashed at cross, slamming Cross's face-first into the ground.

"Who the hell did that!?" Cross screams, and looks around the room.

"Allen…that's your name right…?"

The girl with golden long hair says to Allen, reassuring Allen is alright and bending down so Allen can reach her hand to get up.

Allen than gives a smile to the girl, then it fades away and Allen just thought of something, "Wasn't that girl in a hard iron-metal cage just before!?"

Allen's head spins round and round until a pair of hands held his head straight and corrects him,

"I'm a doll, and I'm stronger than I look. My name is La-La, and I am at your service." La-La bows down to Allen.

"Did you just read my mind, I never thought for a second a normal human could break iron or metal."

It all seems to make sense before Cross ruined the moment of a new acquaints.

"Now, back into your cage, before I really get angry…!"

Cross's face was lit red and very much anger pointing his finger at La-La, was held in there until now. Allen knows that Cross can get really angry without his money or wine. All the mythical creatures breaks there bars and comes towards La-La's and Allen's side, Allen smiles at the creature besides him and pats it gently. Allen felt a sensation of dizziness and a sort of comfortable feeling inside of him, his heart. Then before he sees all the creatures pouncing on Cross, the only thing his eyes lies on, is the blue machine, that beautiful flame. Then everything turns black.

"Where…am I? Who…am I?" A voice says in pitch darkness.

"You're in a dimension of black and white. Welcome Allen Walker. We hope to see you soon. Goodbye now…" The voice fades away.

"Wait! Where-Hello…H-hey! COME BACK!"

Allen suddenly falls, falls through the darkness and light, he reaches the end of the cliff and then-

"hah…hah…hah…hah….ha-W-what in the world just happened?"

Allen got up from his bed and scurries off to the kitchen. He looks up at the clock, it was only midday. Last night before he went to sleep after writing in his journal; it's the day after Christmas, and Allen just had the most terrifying and realistic dream, or nightmare he had ever had. Allen crawls into the food storage room, just to let his mind be clear and blank, just like how it was dark and clear in the food storage room. Allen felt a tear going from his eyes to his cheek and drops from his chin. He lifts his left hand up and looks at it for a while. He the felt more tears watering down, like the river, flowing down, he wonders,

"How am I crying so much, when it doesn't feel like my tears…? God, are you sad for me?"

Allen looks up to the ceiling and feels the tears go through his shirt through his chest. He holds himself tight and feels alone for a second, when he feels sudden warmth through his body,

"Mana…" Allen smiles and closes his eyes and drifts himself off into another dream, this time, not a nightmare. A deep sleep consumes him in a peaceful dream. Hours later, the door suddenly opens, finding Rose peeking inside and tilting her head to the right to get a better look.

"Allen, is that you in there?" Light shines through the space of the open door;

Rose opens the door wider and expects Allen secretly eating some food. Allen squint's his eyes open and tries to hide the fact he had a nightmare, and that it was so realistic. To hide the fact he was peacefully dreaming about another world. Come to think about it, he wonders if that dream _was _real or not. Nightmare or dream, he got off of the food carts and barrels,

"What makes you think that, you would get a better sleep in the storage room, Allen?" Rose questions.

Allen scratches the back of his head while smiling, "I was…um, I was helping Jerry sort out the food, until…"

Rose puts her hands to her hips and leans in, "Until you got sleepy and fell asleep, are I right?"

Allen pauses for a minute of silence. "Well, I have to go, get some more supplies…ok?"

Rose nods and turns around when Allen passes her, "Be careful! Brother said there are some strange things down those tunnels!"

Rose yells out to Allen, putting her hands to her chest were her heart beats. "It's time…For Allen to wake up, right guys?"

Rose turns around to see two boys behind her.

The red-head speaks, "Yeah! It's going to be so fun!" Kaylith holds up his arms and turns his hands into thumbs up.

The raven-head speaks at last, "Che. It's time for that Christmas wish to come true."

Y.K looks at Rose and Kaylith. Kaylith frowns.

"Wait. What happens if his wish doesn't come true and little Moyashi's wish is forever forgotten?" Kaylith says with concern.

"He will be forever in eternal darkness and light, never to return to earth, and to never return back to his old self. He will be forever dying slowly and painfully. He will be miserable for the rest of his days for eternity. I'm so sorry for you to hear that young ones…My name is Maria, and I will give as much 7 opportunities for you 4 to get Allen's wish, to come true."

Maria hides herself in the shadows so no one can see he presence. She holds a rose that came out of nowhere; she then gives it to Rose.

"Keep it. It's good luck." Maria then fades away in the darkness.

Y.K is first to speak,

"Who the hell….was that?!" Y.K burst in confusion and anger, "7 opportunities my ass! Who does she think she is?!"

"An Angel," Rose answers. "A beautiful…! Gorgeous…Angel!" Rose swings around with the rose.

"STRIKE! She's absolutely _my_ type~!" Kaylith yells out.

"You are such a baka-usagi! By the way, your only 11 idiot! She's too old and weird." Y.K cross's his arms and huffs with frustration.

Meanwhile with Allen-  
"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS ALL THE CAGES AND THAT FLAME MACHINE?!" Allen screams on the top of his lungs. "It was just a dream….NO! It was a fudging NIGHTMARE!"

Allen then rush's out of the tunnels as quick as he can, this time he marked some red marks (Don't worry, it's not his blood, it's just paint). Allen rush's out into the light and see's Rose, Kaylith and Y.K,

"Why are you guys here?" Allen questions.

Rose turns around, "Back so soon Allen?! Where are the supplies then?"

Rose puts on a smile on her face. Allen smiles nervously, "There weren't any supplies down there, so I came straight back up to see if _you_, not your first name Y.K, had any chance of finding supplies."

"Yeah! I know that Panda might have some!" Kaylith puts his arm around Allen's neck, "Follow me!"

Kaylith drags Allen towards the hall and then they had gone out of sight.  
"So…what do we do now?" Rose asks politely. Y.K answers back wisely,

"All we _can_ do…is waiting for how long, Allen's wish _is_ going to come true. Since he is not _that _desperate, depressed most of the time, and has no luck on 'im, we just have to work very hard for some years."

Y.K cross's his arms and looks out of the window. "Good comes to those who wait." Rose nods in agreement,

"I guess you're right, what Maria said, 7 opportunities, we can't screw this up; which means 7 years of hard work on our hands!"

Rose smiles at Y.K, showing her determination. Looking at the rose, Rose had more determination, and fire burning through her eyes. Y.K just stares at the sky, clear and untouchable. Y.K reaches out to see a bird outside the cool breeze that Y.K just knows it's out there.

Meanwhile-

"I hope this works, I don't want to upset the little guy, and after all…we're brothers!" Kaylith thinks in his head. He nods to himself in agreement, with a smile on his face.

"KAYLITH! I think it's going to fall!" Allen steps back one, until he trips over a book. Then a sudden flash of memory came back to Allen.

_"Please help me! I'm down here!_  
_"STOP!"  
"Why did you shout at me for?!"_  
_"That flame will burn you alive in a matter of seconds; you won't even get the chance to say 'help'!"_

_Just, what are you?"_

_"Just your average brat, just…with a little slight deformation."_

_"Master…Cross…"_

_"Evening, Allen walker"_

_"Get ready everyone…Where going home!"_

_"What does she mean by…home?"_

_"Look what you have done! My beautiful master-piece is ruined because of you! Go to hell! You useless piece of…"_

_"Where…am I? Who…am I?"_

_"You're in a dimension of black and white. Welcome Allen Walker. We hope to see you soon. Goodbye now…"_

_"Wait! Where-Hello…H-hey! COME BACK!"_

After a little trip down to memory lane, Allen knows it was real. Everything that had happen the day before… wasn't a dream. The only thing Allen couldn't put his finger on, is how did the girl know his full name? What does she mean by "Hope to see you soon"? Why is he scared right now?

Oh yeah.

That's right.

He was about to be buried alive by heaps, and tones of books.

The only thing he heard before blacking out was,

"Allen! Don't worry! I'm coming! Allen!" It was Kaylith's voice.

Then when it was all black, he could hear a faint voice,

"I know you're only a child. Please remember this message. My name is Maria, "Grave of Maria"! I am speaking to you this way; it is easier and clearer to speak with you. In 7 years' time, your life will change dramatically and emotionally. Please be aware of that, Walker. Thank you, for letting me speak to you Walker. See you soon, Allen…" Maria's voice fades away somewhere else. While Allen was in darkness, a realm of dreams, he was wondering what the HELL was going on! Allen then closes his eyes and let the dark clearness, takes over his sleep.

**Moyashi-Kun: I really hope you enjoyed it! Nyan~! ^^  
Allen: I hope you enjoyed it aswell! Thankyou all! *Bows* Have a goodevening! :3  
Kaylith: I hoped you LOVED IT! THANKYOU SO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL! ;P  
Y.K: Hope you enjoyed it...THERE I SAID IT! SATISFIED YET?! :(  
Moyashi-Kun: Yes-Very satisfied..._very_...but you will have to do more than that! _Yu_ lack of _enthusiasm!_ :3  
****Rose: Yes, yes indeed Y.K. Thankyou, and hoped you enjoyed it! ^_^  
Y.K: Don't use my FIRST NAME! YOUR JUST LIKE ARTHUR!  
Kaylith: Yu...It's-  
Y.k: WHAT DID I JUST SAY! BAKA-USAGI!  
Moyashi-Kun: This is just great! A flaming Y.K+A scared shitless Kaylith= DX or blood everywhere. All well that ends well I guess. :3  
Allen: My name isn't Arthur- Y.K! :(  
Rose: You poor Beansprout... 0_0  
Kaylith: Is that- No! Allen's hair! It's turning brown! D:  
Moyashi-Kun: Don't worry, he'll be fine...I guess. See you in the next chapter! Maybe with our little beansprout tired and lazy. (He's going to be MAD!) **

**I hope you enjoyed and liked this chapter, it took me a month or so cause I have so much shiz going on-and I don't have much time for this.**  
**Please review on how I did, or just do a random review if you like. :)**  
**Ummmmmm...Yes! If you favourite or followed me or my story, I will be the happiest writer in the world (Literally- I won't stop smiling! :D)**  
**I would like to thank the other people and fan fiction writers for checking out my story, so...THANKYOU SO MUCH! ^_^**  
**I would love to thank...**

"The Weirdo In The Corner" for following and favouring this story,  
and "bloodymassacre" for following and favouring this story as well. Thankyou two so much, I wouldn't have got this far, as I planned it.

ARIGATOU! THANKYOU!

Moyashi-Kun06! OUT! :3 Nyan~


End file.
